


Hardly A Harlot

by place0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Royalty, F/M, Imaginary Kingdom, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place0701/pseuds/place0701
Summary: Prince Moon Taeil, his highness, is a model son, qualified leader and dignified heir to the throne of his kingdom. When this benevolent prince is presented a virgin escort as reward, he faces a choice to follow the customs of the royal family, or rely on his gentle instincts, to foster her and lend a loving hand.





	

Prince Taeil adjusted his white ruffled collar as he entered his bedchamber upon sundown. He had been exhausted by the day's devoir. Busied by burdensome princely duties and committals. What an incommodious hand he had been dealt as the eldest and lone son of his father, his highness, the King. The prince meandered to a bedside table, igniting a lantern before beginning to undress himself. Customarily he would be disrobed by a servant, but on this evening, he specifically requested to be left in solidarity. Taeil deftly removed his heavy woolen cloak. It had been passed down four generations. Embellished with tightly braided twists of golden silk at the hems, boasting majesty. Forthwith, Prince Taeil was impeded by three raps on the door he had entered just prior, afore the removal of his undergarments. Introspectively he replaced his cloak, draping it over his broad shoulders before opening the door. Inclined to reprimand whomever had the audacity to disturb him at this hour.

Unlatching the heavy wood and iron door, the prince began to open it. An offensive creak echoed through the castle chambers.

"Your majesty, I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion. Your father, his highness, has sent a gift for your many troubles. As you have presented yourself in an exemplary light in the face of calamity." Spoke a frail messenger.

"A gift?" The prince murmured, perplexed by this harem-scarem act. It was aberrant to receive surprise bestowments from his father. What warranted this? 

The messenger nodded charily, ushering the prince out into the hallway.  
"If you could please allow me to escort you to a bath while your gift is being arranged."  
The servant lead Taeil through a series of familiar hallways, crafted mostly of dark stone. The castle was always dark. Lit only by candles and lanterns lining it's walls. As well as elegant stained glass, occasionally allowing colorful streams of light from above, near the exceedingly high castle ceiling. At particular times of day, these expertly crafted windows created unique patterns on the dull grey stones of the palace.

Taeil's heavy boots thudded against the cold hard floor as they approached the washroom. His servant departed upon arrival of the bath, allowing Taeil to bathe in peace. The prince carefully arranged his clothes in a neat stack, leaving them for the chambermaid. He allowed himself the pleasure of the warm bath that had been run for him. Complete with the finest assortment of soaps, candles and enchanting moonlight overhead, visible through a single skylight in the spacious corridor.

After a considerably long dip, the prince stepped out of the accommodating bath, dried himself off and found his way to a linen closet at the end of the vastly expansive bathroom. Taeil enveloped his ethereal anatomy in a plush robe which smelled of soothing amber, before showing himself back to his suite. 

The prince trudged cautiously through the dingy aisles, hoping not to be seen in this tender state. He couldn't be bothered to put soiled garments back on his freshly bathed body, and no one had prepared a fresh set for him. This would have to do until he reached the safety of his own room, where he would be able to see himself to bed.

Finally, Taeil reaches the bedroom. Eagerly his majesty enters his quarters, having forgotten his reason for leaving in the first place. Taeil habitually latches the door behind him before fully entering. Upon turning around, the prince is startled by the presence of another being. Before him rested the figure of a female. A pale girl with sand colored curls and a loose, basic cotton dress in white, falling a few inches above the knee. With short sleeves and a single pocket on the left breast, she looked liked a doll in handmade clothes. Kneeling before him, her annular blue eyes glistened in the candlelight. Like a frozen waterfall, they were pure and transparent. Her innocence pouring through her gaze. She couldn't be much older than 14, Taeil thought. Her fair skin appeared like porcelain, having almost no contrast against the fabric of her attire. The prince gaped in her presence. Unsure of the meaning behind this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this introduction chapter interesting, please leave a comment or kudos to encourage me to continue :)
> 
> Comments on this and other works are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
